


Dc’s Power Prodigies: Season 1 (On Hiatus)

by PairaDX



Series: Dc’s Power Prodigies [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC Universe, DCUO
Genre: DC universe - Freeform, Dcuo - Freeform, Multi, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX
Summary: This will show you the adventures of Leo and his friends after they are saved by the Justice League from an alien ship





	1. DC's Power Prodigies: Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series idea I came up with after playing the game Dc Universe Online  
> The timeline for this show is a mix up of the timeline from DCUO and the Arrowverse timeline  
> I wanted to create a group of heroes that felt like a combination of the Titans and then Legends of Tomorrow so I came up with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Palmer  
> Age: 16  
> Height:6,3  
> Race:Caucasian   
> Hair color:Brown  
> Eye Color:Blue
> 
> Megan Mercury  
> Age:16  
> Height:5,3  
> Race:Caucasian  
> Hair Color:Blond   
> Eye Color Green 
> 
> Victoria Danvers  
> Age:16  
> Height:4,9  
> Race:Chinese  
> Hair Color:Black  
> Eye Color:Brown
> 
> Finn West  
> Age:14  
> Height:5’3  
> Race:Caucasian   
> Hair Color:Blond   
> Eye Color:Green 
> 
> Lena Snart  
> Age:17  
> Height:5’8  
> Race:Caucasian  
> Hair:Color:Grey  
> Eye Color:Blue
> 
> Jax Raymond  
> Age:15  
> Height:6’2  
> Race:Caucasian  
> Hair Color:Brown  
> Eye Color:Brown

Brainiac’s Harvester Ship  
A brown haired boy groggily open his brown eyes to see that he is stuck in some kind pod or something wearing a black jumpsuit   
“What the heck?”  
He taps the the clear orange and slightly glowing glass of the pod he was trapped in  
“Where am I?Where are the others?”His eyes widen as he sees five other pods in the room”I need to get out of hear”He pounds on the glass   
“Come on!”He desperately punches the glass trying to break it  
The pod starts to beep quickly making him stop his punching  
“Oh crap is it going to blow up?”  
The glass on the pod falls off and he falls to the ground  
“Okay don’t know what happened but I’m just gonna go with it’ He gets up and look at all of the other pods as the glass fell off of them as well  
The first to fall out was a blond girl“Meg?”He runs to her and helps her up  
“Leo?”She looks at him with her green eyes”What happened?”  
The next ones to fall out was a boy with blond hair and another girl with grey hair  
“Oh it’s Finn and Lena”Megan and Leo head over to them   
“Leo can you explain what’s going on”Finn gets up”Because I don’t remember getting put inside of a pod”  
“I don’t know what happend”Leo offers his hand to Lena and she looks at his hand but gets up on her own  
“We need to find Jax,Tori and Tobi before we figure out where we are first”  
The last two pods open and a boy with brown hair and a girl with black hair fall out  
“Well there’s Jax and Victoria”Megan says as she looks around”But there aren’t any other pods in here”  
“Then where is Tobi?”Finn asks,the big door to the room opens and two skinny grey robots with glowing orange eyes come into the room  
One of the robots points at the group  
“Exobyte subjects escaped”  
“Exo-what?”Finn turns to his friends  
“Subjects must be apprehended”The robots run towards the group   
“Guys we have to fight”Leo charges at the robots”We can’t go back in those pods”  
Leo ducks under a punch thrown by the robot and the other robot kicks him in the stomach  
“Leo!”Megan and the others look at him weirdly as they see the result of the attack from the robot  
“Is that its foot?”  
Leo’s back was stretched out with the robots leg still in his stomach   
“How come I didn’t feel anything?”He looks up at the robot  
The robot pulls back its leg and grabs Leo’s arm  
“I shouldn’t be surprised that a robot has iron grip”Leo tries to pull his arm free from the robot and as he moves back his arms stays in its hand and stretches as he moves   
“Dude what happened to your arm?”Finn asks  
“Guys could you guys worry about that after we take care of the robots!”  
“Right”Finn runs to Leo and the robots then he suddenly runs into the robot at high speed with orange lightning following him sending the robot flying to the wall and it explodes as soon as it hits the wall  
“Whoa!”Finn tries to run into the other robot holding Leo but he accidentally runs pass it hitting a wall and landing on the floor  
Leo runs around the robot wrapping it in his stretched out arm  
“Does anyone else have superpowers?”He turns to his friends  
They all shrug”How are we supposed to know”Lena says as she raises her hands and a stream of fire comes out of her right arm  
“Ahh!”She yells out   
“Aim it at the robot!”Megan points at Leo.Lena points her hand at the robot in Leo’s arm melting its head  
“Okay can you let me unwrap my arm next time”Leo takes his arm off of the robot  
Lena ignores Leo and picks up Finn  
“That is a very hard wall”Finn groans  
“Okay how do you guys have superpowers?”Victoria asks   
“Might be because of the exobytes they were talking about”Leo tells her as his arm returns to its normal size  
“Then do all of us have powers?”Jax asks  
Megan cuts into the conversation”Guys look we can figure it out later”  
“She right”Leo agrees”We need to go” he runs out of the run into the hallway with the others following  
“Since me,Finn and Lena already know what our powers are we’ll be upfront”Leo suggests  
“Robot incoming!”Jax points to a robot running towards them  
“I got it”Finn runs at the robot with his super speed but misses it and trips landing on the floor  
Lena sighs”Really?I’ll take care of it”  
She points her arm at the robot the the flame that comes out of her arm makes her fly into the wall  
Victoria runs to the robot”You guys really suck at super powers”Her body grows larger as she approaches the robot.Her clothes growing with her  
“Whoa”They all say as she is now 15 feet tall and Victoria not noticing the change kicks the robot making it hit the ceiling   
“Guys I think I have super strength”She turns to them “Why are you guys so small now?”  
After thinking about what she said for a second”What the heck?!”  
“Hey can you grab Finn?”Lena gets up and points at him face down on the ground  
“So we are not going to talk about the fact that I am a freaking giant right now?!”  
They all run past her”We can talk about later”Leo tells her  
“Fine”Victoria picks up Finn in her hand and follows then making the ground rumble  
“So where do we go?”Megan asks Leo  
“We look around and try to find Tobi if we don’t we get out of here”  
They reach the end of the corridor and stop in front of a large door  
“Hey Tori do you mind”Leo gestures to the door   
Victoria sighs and kicks the door down  
“Than-Oh crap!”They all enter the room and a giant robot that looked like a giant robotic head on top of four claws and it was slightly taller than Victoria’s current height   
“Think we can take it?”  
The robot quick crawls over to them   
“Here”Victoria hands Finn to Jax and he carries him over his shoulder  
She stops the robot with both of hands holding it back as the others ran around it  
“Keep it still”Lena shouts to Megan as she aims her arm at the side of the robot and blasts it with her flame   
The robot hits Victoria in the chest with a orange laver beam making her back up then goes to step on Leo   
“Leo look out!”Megan runs to him with super speed and a red trail of light following her  
and moves Leo to the side as the robots claw hits the ground  
Victoria pushes he robot back and holds it back as Lena continues to blast it with fire   
“Oh Shway!”Leo exclaims”Your a speedster too!”  
“Oh I just got an awesome idea”Leo turns to Jax carrying Finn”Hey try to wake him up!”  
Jax nods and drops Finn on the ground  
“Ow!”Finn yelps as he hits the ground”What the heck!”  
“Finn come here!”  
Leo grabs Megan’s hand”Huh?”She turns to him  
“Finn grab my hand”He reaches out to Finn as he comes to them and Finn takes his hand  
“You two run and wrap my arms around the robots legs!”  
They both nod and run around the robots legs with superspeed as Leo’s arms stretch wrapping them around the robots legs  
“Tori do it!”Leo shouts  
Victoria pushes the robot onto the ground then stomps on crushing its head and Lena lets out a large blast of fire melting the robot  
Leo’s arms unwrap from the the destroyed robots legs and comes back to its regular size  
“That was so crash!”Finn yells out”Uptop!”He raises his hand up to Megan and she high fives him  
“Let’s go!”They all leave the room and run down another corridor   
They all suddenly hear the voice of a british woman  
“There you are!”   
They all jump up surprised and look around   
“Who’s there?”Lena says as she gets ready to set something on fire  
“Do not worry I am here to guide you lot out of this ship”  
“Okay but where are you?”Jax asks  
“I am outside the ship but am currently unable to reach you”She replies  
“Then how can we hear you?Jax asks  
“Before you were taken on to this ship I placed small earpieces in all of your ears”  
A large crash is heard from the ship making the ship shake  
“What is happening?”Leo asks as he tries to stay balanced  
“The members of the Justice League are currently trying to take down this ship” She replies   
“The Justice League?!”They all exclaim in unison  
“You lot should keep moving you are almost out of here”She tells them as they enter another room  
“Human prisoners found”  
They find themselves in front of a small army of Brainiac robots with a large black and green robot hovering above them  
“You can not stop the conversion”The robot says   
“Hey Jax can you discover some power that can conveniently help us with this”Finn turns to Jax  
“How am I supposed to discover a radom power?!”Jax waves his arm and everyone looks at it expecting something to happen  
“Nope didn’t work”Leo says”  
Lena lights her hand on fire and melts two robots with her flames  
“Can you guys focus on the robots in front of us”  
“She’s right”Leo says  
Finn and Megan nod at each other and runs through the crowd of robots knocking over as many as they can   
Leo goes into the crowd and wraps his arms around around three robots then spins swinging them around hitting other robots with them  
Victoria picks up a robot and uses it as a weapon hitting other brainiac robots  
“You can not stop the conversion!”The large robot says and shoots a green ball of energy at Victoria  
“Batter up!”Victoria hits the ball with the brainiac bot in her hand  
Lena dodges lasers from some of the brainiac bots and uses both of her hands to shoot a large stream of fire making most of the robots explode  
A brainiac bot comes up behind her   
“Lena behind you!”Leo throws the robots in his arms at Lena and she ducks letting them hit the brainiac bot behind her  
“Thanks”Lena points her arm at the flying robot that Victoria was trying to swat with her hands and shoots a stream of fire at it  
The robot dodges the flames then aims at Lena to shoot her back giving Victoria a chance to slap it into a wall  
Using his super speed Finn spins around making a small orange tornado and goes through the crowd of robots making them whirl around him and fly into different walls of the room  
Leo throws a punch making his arm stretch and hand grow to knock down four robots  
The green robot blasts Victoria in the face making her cover her eyes then flies down to hit Finn who was still spinning around the room  
“Finn look out!”Megan runs at the robot and hits it with her shoulder making crash into some other robots   
“We almost gt all of them!”Megan says as she runs through another crowd   
Lena puts her arms together and shoots a large flame at a group of robots making them explode   
Steam comes off of her arms“Ahh!”She screams out in pain and looks down to see her arms covered in burn marks  
The large brainiac bot flies into Victoria’s chest making her fall to the ground and shrink back to her regular size  
The robot raises its hand to attack Victoria”You can not stop the conv-”A train made of green energy crashes through the ship making a giant hole in the wall then hits the robot  
“Hey there are kids in here!”  
A white man wearing green and black tights with white gloves and a green mask covering his eyes comes through the hole in the wall  
“Shway!”Leo gets up”Green lantern!”  
Green Lantern points his ring at a group of brainiac bots and makes a large sword construct and swings it at them cutting them in half  
A blue blur flies into the room and crashes into two robots making them explode  
“Hal I’ll take care of the robots”  
The blur stops to show a woman with long blond hair wearing a blue shirt with a S on her chest,a red cape,a red skirt and boots flying   
“You get the kids out of here”She flies through the group of brainiac robots destroying any that would attack her   
“Got it”The Green Lantern makes a construct of a car   
“Hop on!”  
Leo helps Lena up and takes her to the car while Jax gets Finn and Megan inside the car  
“Is that Supergirl?”Jax points to the woman flying around the room  
”Hey kids”Hal calls out to them as he picks Victoria up with construct hand “You can get autographs later”  
“Lets go” Leo gets in the car sitting next to Megan   
“What about Tobi?”Jax asks  
“If he’s on this ship they can find him”Leo responds “We need to get Lena’s burns treated so let's go”  
Jax nods and gets into the car as well  
“Buckle up kids”Green Lantern drops Tori into the car and makes it fly out of the ship 

3 hours later  
Little Bohemia Police Station,Metropolis  
Hal Jordan walks into the police station with Leo following him  
“Are you arresting us?”Leo asks Hal as they enter  
“No there is someone here that wants to meet you because of what happened”He replies as they approach a black woman in a lab coat and glasses with a black ponytail  
“This is Doctor Sarah Charles she works for Star Labs”  
“It is nice to meet you”She holds her hand out to Leo and he shakes it”I know you just came back from a harvester ship and I should wait but I would like to ask you some questions about you and your friends”  
Leo nods”Ok but I would like to ask a question as well”  
“Okay then follow me”  
Sarah walks to a desk and sits down  
“Hey John needs my help I gotta go”Hal leaves them then flies out of the station  
“So what do you want to know?”Leo asks as he sits down  
“Can you tell me the powers you and your friends got from the exobytes”  
“Sure,I can stretch my body like silly dough,Finn and Meg have superspeed,Lena can shoot fire out of her arms,Tori can turn into a giant and we don’t know if Jax got any powers”  
“Interesting so what do you want to ask me?”  
“Do you know if anyone else was on that ship with us?”He asks her  
Sarah shakes her head”No the six of you were the only humans on board that ship”She picks up a pamphlet and hands it to Leo  
“Whats this?”He opens it  
“This is procedure for any new metas”She explains”To make sure no one has any issues with their new found powers Star Labs,Wanye Enterprises, and Palmer Tech came together and created three different schools to help train people with new powers so that they can use them safely for whichever path they choose”   
“So you want us to go to superhero school?”


	2. Dc’s Power Prodigies:Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prue Hail  
> Age:17  
> Height:5,1  
> Hair:Long brown hair  
> Eye color: brown  
> Race:Hispanic 
> 
> Paige Turner  
> Age:17  
> Height:4,8  
> Hair:Bushy curly brown  
> Eye color:Brown  
> Race:Caucasian-African American

The WatchTower  
Supergirl flys into the central hub  
“Hey Oracle!”  
She lands next to a woman with red hair in wheelchair in front of a desk

“Hey Karah how was the mission?”The red head turns away from her computer to look at the blonde and smiles at her

“Me and Hal got all of the civilians out of the ship but this time it was weird”Supergirl responds  
“What do you mean by weird?”Oracle asks  
“Well you know how the harvester ship missions usually go right?”

Oracle nods”Yes you break into the ship,destroy all Brainiac Forces on the ship then get all of the civilians out of the pods and take them to safety”

“Well on the last mission me and Hal got onto the ship to see a group of kids fighting a room full of Brainiac robots”Supergirl tells her

“They got out of the pods on their own?”Oracle asks 

“That’s what they told us”The blonde replies 

“What else do you know about them?”

“They also said that they don’t have any memory of anything before they woke up in the pods, the only things they can remember are their names and that also raises questions”

“What are they?”Oracle asks her

“Finn West,Jax Raymond,Victoria Danvers,Leo Palmer,Lena Snart and Megan Mercury”Supergirl tells Oracle 

“Ask Sarah to take them to the academy in Gotham”The redhead tells Supergirl  
“We have to figure out who they are”

Metropolis Hospital 

After escaping the ship Victoria and Lena had to be taken to the hospital for the injuries they received during the fight 

Megan paces around the hospital lobby wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers 

“Hey Megan could you relax everything is going to be fine” Finn tells her as he gets a bag of chips from the vending machine  
He is wearing a orange shortsleeved shirt over a white long sleeved shirt with black jeans and white sneakers 

“Fine?”Megan stops and turns to him  
“Victoria was knocked out,Lena has burns all over her arms,Leo was escorted to the police station by a Green Lantern, we lost our memories and we still haven’t found Tobi, so how is everything fine?”  
“Megan I think Leo was only taken so that he could report Tobi missing”Jax tells her

Leo walks into the hospital wearing a red hoodie over a white t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers with Doctor Sarah Charles next to him

“There you are!”Meg goes to Leo and wraps him into a big hug

Leo hugs her back”Hey how are Lena and Tori?”

“They are treating Lena’s burns and Tori is still unconscious”She tells him then looks at Sarah “Who is she?”

“Oh this is Dr.Sarah Charles”Leo separates from the hug “and she came to give us an offer that is really good”Leo tells her

“Yes I would like to tell you all that you are going to join the JLA”She says

Finn perks up and runs infront of the doctor with his super speed invading her personal space  
“You want us to join the Justice League?!”

Sarah backs up from Finn  
”Oh apologies I didn’t mean the Justice League of America I meant the Justice League Academy”

Finn frowns and goes to sit down 

“Academy?”Megan looks at her confused “I’ve never heard of a Justice League Academy”

“It’s not common knowledge at the moment the League doesn’t want the academy or it’s students in any kind of spotlight yet”Sarah tells her

“So you want to train us to be Superheroes?”Jax asks her

“No they just want to help us control our powers”Leo replies “We can decide what we do with our powers after we finish the classes or whatever” 

“When can we start?”Megan asks Sarah

“You would start the moment your friends check out”Sarah tells them “We’re flying to Gotham in a few hours”

JL Academy Training room Gotham City 

Two girls were sparring in the room  
One had long Brown hair and eyes and she was wearing a black tracksuit  
The other had curly brown hair and eyes and was wearing the same kind of tracksuit 

“Hey Prue did you hear?”The girl with curly hair says as she ducks under a kick from the other girl

“What Paige?” Prue responds and attempts to punch the other girl but she blocks the punch with both of her arms

“Dr.Charles is bringing in 6 new students today”She tells her happily

Prue waves her finger and a ball comes flying at Paige and hits her in the back of the head  
“Hey!”

Prue sticks her tongue out at Paige then spins around to round house kick her

Paige’s body glows blue and turns into a small blue orb and flys around Prue  
Prue tries to hit the flying light but misses as it zips around her

“I also heard-“ Prue tried to punch the orb but Paige changes her body back and catches her arm  
“That their escape story is crazy but I haven’t gotten any-“

Prue waves her arm and Paige flips onto her back then Prue straddles her pinning her to the mat  
“Paige who did you even hear this from?”She asks Paige 

“Andy”She responds “Dr.Charles called him and told him to get six dorms ready”

Prue sighs and gets up”Ok then we should get dressed wouldn’t want the new guys to see us all sweaty”

“Too late”Leo says as he and Megan come in the room

“Oh hey”Prue helps Paige up and walks over to Leo and Megan to greet them

“I’m Prue Hail and she’s Paige Turner”  
She holds her hand out to Megan and she shakes her hand

“Nice to meet you I’m Megan and he’s Leo”Megan smiles at her

“Aren’t there supposed to be six of you?”Paige asks

“The others are looking around”Leo responds  
“So you can move things with your mind”He points at Prue “And you can turn into a twinkle?” He points to Paige

Prue giggles and Paige frowns at Leo”It’s not a twinkle”

“Then what is it?”

“It is”She changes into a orb again “A orb”She flys around Leo “While like this I can fly and shoot small energy beams”  
The orb shoots Leo in the butt with a beam making him jump

“Hey!”He rubs his but trying to make the stinging feeling go away  
“And don’t ever call my power a twinkle again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a few extra heroes in training  
> I based most of the others off of characters from tv shows I’ve seen


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobi Kent  
> Age:17  
> Height:6”3  
> Hair:Short jet black   
> Eyes:Blue

2 weeks after Leo,Megan,Finn,Jax,Victoria and Lena came to the academy they started to become more accustomed to life as a super powered student.

Even though they still couldn’t recover their memories or find their friend Tobi they managed to find a place to belong at the academy after picking their course 

Their are three different courses at the Justice League Academy the General Studies Course is for the new metas that want to live a normal life after graduating and find a career,Most of the students in the academy chose this course because of the dangers of being a hero were to much for them to risk.

The Support Course are for the students who doesn’t want to be a superhero but still wants to help people by getting a job with the police,firemen or at a hospital 

The Hero course is for the students who inspire to use their powers and become heroes like the League,even though this course sounds amazing it has the least amount of students because of the dangers that come with being a superhero 

It didn’t take the Prodigies long to decide they wanted to join the Hero Course,they couldn’t explain why they wanted to other than they felt the need to be a hero

Since they only knew each other they were all placed in dorms with each other except for Leo and Lena  
Finn and Jax shared the same dorm with Megan and Victoria’s dorm across the hall from them.

Leo had the room next to Jax and Finns dorm to himself because the academy was expecting another student but it would be a while before his roommate whoever it was would be given the okay to start his time at the academy.

Across the hall from Leo’s room was Lena’s and she got the short end of the stick when she was assigned her room.She was put in the same dorm as the schools gossip Paige Turner and had to deal with Paige asking constant questions about her and the rest of her friends.

Even though they all didn’t have any memories of each other The Prodigies still stuck together and after two weeks of being at the same school they all were able to see how their relationships are. Leo and Megan are best friends who don’t really know any boundaries,Finn and Jax are the bros that are always playing games,Victoria and Lena are the ones who always make sure everyone doesn’t do anything ridiculous   
The only relationship between the group that felt weird was the one between Leo and Lena,Leo would always try to be nice to Lena but she acts cold towards him.

Leo’s Room

Leo was sitting at his desk on his laptop looking for something   
Ever since they came to the academy Leo felt like there was something that Doctor Charles was trying to keep secrets from him and his friends so he decided to investigate.

He didn’t know how he was able to but he knew how to hack into the Leagues computer system and found the files for all of the members of the League then he found the files for all of the students at the academy 

He looked at what the League had on him and his friends and the only thing on the file is their appearance and powers which made him worried   
“I don’t get it”He mutters to himself as he rest his head on his desk “It’s almost like we never existed”He raises his head remembering something from when they were escaping the ship”Wait then wh-“

Megan busts into his room without knocking   
She is wearing a red tank top,black jogging pants and black sneakers   
“Hey Leo Black Canary wants us in the training room”  
Leo turns to his best friend   
“Hey Meg close the door”

She nods closing the door and walks closer to him  
“What is it?”She looks at his laptop   
“Wait what are you doing?”

“I was trying to figure out who we are”He tells her  
“But it’s like we never existed until we got off that ship”

Megan looks at Leo and sees that he is stressed over this and pokes his cheek  
“Ok you need to get away from this computer lets go”  
She tells him hoping he wouldn’t try to resist 

He nods reluctantly “Yeah your right” Leo gets up from his desk and follows Megan out the door

 

National City, D.E.O  
After learning about the kids that claim to have the same last name as different heroes and one villain Oracle had Supergirl go and collect DNA from those heroes.

Oracle didn’t want anyone to know about the kids until they could confirm whether or not they were related to those heroes and it was hard to get it but Kara managed to collect all of it without telling any of them 

Supergirl lands outside the building then walks in to see her adoptive sister Alex Danvers who was the current director of the D.E.O   
“Hey Alex”She smiles at the director   
“Hey Kara”Alex responds “Do you know if that girl is related to me?”

Okay she managed to not tell all of them,It has always been hard for Kara to keep a secret from Alex

Kara sighs at her question “Don’t know yet, Oracle is testing it now” She leans against the counter

“But doesn’t that sound crazy?”Alex ask

“Considering all the stuff we’ve gone through the years not really”Kara replies

“Oh I got an idea!”Winn turns his chair towards them “They’re Cadmus clones made to infiltrate the League”

Alex and Kara raise their eyebrows at him skeptically   
“If they are Cadmus clones then who are they clones of?”

“Duh the guys they are saying their related to” Winn replies 

“Whoever they are Oracle is figuring it out”Kara says

“Have you met any of them?”Alex asks  
Kara nods “Yes well I haven’t talked to any of them I’ve only watched them train with Black Canary at the academy” she says  
“That’s another weird thing about them they’ve only had their powers for a few weeks but according to Dinah they all are progressing faster than most of the students in the academy”

JLA Academy Training Room  
Victoria flips Finn making him land on his back hitting the floor hard   
“Ow! You know we’re just training right?”  
Victoria doesn’t reply and goes to step on Finns chest but he rolls over the jumps up  
“How come you have super speed but you’re reflexes are so slow?”  
Victoria side steps to the right avoiding a punch from Finn then grabs his arm to flip onto the ground again   
“Seriously!”Finn complains

“Leo are you okay?”Jax asks him as he blocks a kick from him  
“Yeah”He replies still trying to hit Jax  
“Why do you ask?”He ducks and dodges a spin kick from Jax  
“Because”Jax quickly punches Leo in the stomach then jumps back  
“Usually you fight better that this”

“Hey Megan can I ask you something”Paige asks her while they spar  
“What?”Megan throws a kick at her but She dodges it   
“What’s up with Leo?”She looks at Leo sparing with Jax

“He has been.....”Megan paused mid sentence to avoid telling the gossip about what Leo has been doing   
“Having a hard to going to sleep”She tells her

A.R.G.U.S Prison   
Amanda Waller walks pass the cells tapping the metal doors that are keeping the prisoners 

“Morning Prisoners!” She yells waking them up

“I have a assignment for you!”Waller says as she presses a button on her watch opening six of the cells

“Morning Boss!”Harley Quinn says cheerfully as she walks out of her cell wearing a orange jumpsuit   
Her skin was pale white making the blue in her eyes pop out as well as her blond pigtails with red on the end of a pigtail and the other blue

“Can’t a guy just live out his sentence in peace?”A tall black man with a beard comes out of the cell to the right of Harley’s cell  
“It’s bad enough I have her as a neighbor” He crosses his arms and points his thumb at Harley 

“Oh come on Tiger I know you love me!”Harley flashes a big goofy smile at him

A large humanoid crocodile in a orange jumpsuit comes out of the cell left to Harley’s  
“What do you want now Waller?”

“I’ll debrief you on your mission after you get equipment now go”Waller tells them

Harley skips past Waller with Killer Croc following her  
Bronze Tiger goes to the open cell next to his  
“Hey kid get up!”He knocks on his wall  
“We got a mission”

“Ugh I’m up!”A tall man with short black hair and blue eyes groans and comes out of his cell  
“Guess I can get stretch my legs now”


	4. Chapter 4

Kahndaq   
A Black Argus helicopter flys outside the boarders of the city Shiruta 

“Listen Task Force X”Amanda Waller speaks to them through the earpieces in all of their ears

“You all know the rules,you comply with the mission and your sentence will be reduced if you make any ill attempts at escaping you will be terminated”

Tobi looks down at the collar on his neck nervously  
Tobi was wearing a gray shirt with straps,fingerless black gloves,black cargo pants and boots 

“Hey kid”Bronze Tiger elbows him  
“Unless you want your head blown off don’t mess with the collar”  
He was wearing a brown jacket over a orange shirt with black tiger stripes, black pants,boots and gloves with metal claws on it

“Don’t be such a downer Tiger”Harley says to him “We’re on vacation!”  
Harley was wearing a shortsleeved black and red jacket with a “Mister J” on the back over a white tank top,red and black elbow pads and gloves with spades on them,a black belts with colorful rhinestones on it,black sneakers,long white socks and black and red booty shorts

“Shut it Quinn!”Waller barks at her  
“Your mission is to capture a unregistered meta that was reported in Egypt”  
A hologram of a Arab girl with long black hair,green eyes and Carmel colored skin 

“Her name is Zia Baz She evaded being taken in by siding with the current ruler of Kahndaq,Teth-Adam also known as Black Adam a powerful member of the Legion of Doom” a hologram of Black Adam comes onto the screen

“We’ve attempted to register her peacefully but Black Adam will not allow it and many of our operatives have gone MIA so we need you to capture her and bring her back to the check point, if you do not have her here in two days or get arrested by Kahndaq’s authorities you are on your own”Waller says

“So you want us to kidnap a unknown meta who works for a guy that can take on Superman and free your missing agents”Tobi asks doubting the success of this operation 

“No Kent”Waller replies”We just want you to get the girl,those operatives knew what they were getting into,not your going to be arriving at the drop off point soon Deadshot your in charge”  
The radio shuts off

“Why is he always in charge?”Harley complains

“Because I’m actually sane”Deadshot says as he loads a clip into a pistol 

“Whatever Deadeye!”Harley sticks her tongue out at him

“Hey can you guys kill each other after we nab the girl” Killer Crocs says as he jumps out of the helicopter making it shake

Killer Frost hits the floor of the copter “Damn it! He needs to be turned into a purse already!”

“Come on Frost”Deadshot and Bronze Tiger jump out of the helicopter with parachutes

“Whee!”Harley cheers as she hops out and Killer Frost jumps after her

Tobi sighs and jumps out of the helicopter without a parachute 

Killer Croc lands on the ground making a small crater   
“Crocky Back!”Harley lands on Killer Crocs shoulders   
“Get off me!”  
Deadshot and Bronze Tiger land on the ground then detach their parachutes   
Killer Frost slides down a bridge she made of ice and Tobi lands on the ground making a crater slightly bigger that Killer Crocs 

“So what do we do first?”Tobi asks Deadshot   
“It’s simple we find where Adam is keeping the girl,we break in,grab her then bring her to Waller”

“Then I can help with the first step”  
Tobi says then flies up into the air

“Hey Tiger who is that kid again?”  
Deadshot turns to him

“All I know is that his name is Tobi Kent and he apparently lost his memory”He tells him “That’s all I got”

“Hey I found it!”Tobi flies back down   
“She’s in the castle at center of the city”He tells them

“How do you know that kid?” Deadshot asks

“X-Ray vision”Tobi points at his eyes “Come on their aren’t that many guards with her right now” he flies up and heads to the castle 

“HaHa!”Harley laughs “I like that kid!”

JLA Academy   
Megan and Victoria’s Dorm  
“Hey Megan are you sure you don’t wanna come to Central City with me Jax and Prue? This weekend?”Victoria asks as she packs an overnight bag 

“No thanks I have to do some extra studying”Megan replies while reading a book

Someone knocks on there door  
“It’s open”Victoria says and Prue walks in wearing a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt blue jeans and black boots   
“You ready to go?”  
“Yep”Victoria zips up her bag

Meg closes her book”Why are you guys going to Central City anyway?”

“I got a free tour of the Flash museum and am allowed to bring four guests”Prue tells her

“Who else is going?”

“Me and Jax”Victoria responds 

“Did you ask Finn?”Megan asks as she pulls out her ”He loves the Flash and what about Paige?”She presses a few buttons and Finn runs into the room with super speed making the papers on Megan’s desk fly off

“Did you say Flash Museum tour?”

Kahndaq   
As Tobi flies towards the main castle Killer Frost follows him on a ice bridge with Deadshot and Bronze Tiger sliding on it,Killer Crocs was leaping off the tops of buildings with Harley on his shoulders giggling like a child 

“Hey kid keep an eye out”Deadshot says to him as they approach the castle   
“Why?”Tobi turns to him

“Because there is no way Black Adam didn’t prepare for Waller sending more people after-“

“SHAZAM!”A bolt of lightning hits the bridge of ice making it shatter  
Tobi quickly catches Bronze Tiger and Killer Frost while Killer Croc caught Deadshot 

“So Amanda Waller sent her prisoners this time”  
Tobi turns his head to see Black Adam floating a few feet away from him

“Hey could you just turn her in?”Tobi asks hoping he could convince him before resorting to fighting “She’s not getting arrested,she just needs to be registered as a meta”

“Silence!”Black Adam shouts  
“You will not take my priestess until she brings back my family”  
Black Adam flies towards Tobi

Tobi lets go of Killer Frost and Bronze Tiger  
Frost makes a slide for her and Tiger to slide down and land on the ground 

Black Adam punches Tobi sending him back a few feet,Tobi flies back at him with speed knocking him to the ground   
“We’re going after the girl! Frost help the kid hold him off!”Deadshot orders then leaves with the rest of the squad as Tobi flies down to land a punch in Black Adam but he quickly gets up and uppercuts Tobi into the air  
Killer Frost shoots icicles at Black Adam stopping him from going after Tobi  
Black Adam turns around and shoots lightning out of his hand at Killer Frost   
She quickly makes a barrier of ice around herself blocking the lightning   
Tobi flies down and blows fire out of his mouth at Black Adam then flies into him hitting him with both fists sending him into Killer Frost’s shield breaking it

Deadshot and the others reach the entrance to castle and in front of it was an army of men in black uniforms with rifles pointing at them  
“There are the intruders!” A soldier yells”Kill them!”  
Before they could start shooting Deadshot throws a flash grenade into the crowd blinding them  
Harley jumps into the crowd with her hammer and swings it hitting anyone near her  
Deadshot takes out his pistols and starts to shoot at the soldiers making sure he gets them in the head making a good amount of the crowd drop to the ground 

Black Adam grabs Tobi and puts him in a chokehold then flies them into one of the buildings in the city  
Killer Frost groans and follows them into the city trying to hit Black Adam with her ice  
Tobi elbows Black Adam in the gut making him let him go then he turns and blue beams come out of his eyes hitting Black Adam   
“You think you can beat me?!”Black Adam blocks the beam with his forearms   
“Frost now!”Tobi shouts as he keeps hitting Black Adam with is lasers   
“Huh?”Black Adam looks at his arms covered in ice and realizes the lasers coming out of Tobi’s eyes aren’t from heat vision.  
He tries to get away from his freeze vision but Killer Frost comes up behind him and blasts him in the back covering his back with ice  
“Nooo!”Black Adam tries to break free from the ice covering his body  
“SHAZ-“Before he could finish his attempt to get out of the ice he was completely  
“Well we got him cool down”Tobi says and puts his hand up for a high five  
Killer Frost groans at his pun and walks past him


	5. Chapter 5

Central City  
Flash Museum   
“This is so shway!”  
Finn exclaims as he zips around the lobby of the museum 

“Finn could you not tear the museum apart running around like that?”Victoria hisses at him 

Prue puts her hand on Victoria’s shoulder  
“Don’t worry Vic after all of the times this place has been attacked by an enemy of the Flash I’m sure they safe proofed the place”

“You are right about that Prue”  
Cisco Ramon walks in  
“This place is almost anything proof”  
He says confidently as he approaches Prue and Victoria 

“Hey Cisco”Prue and Cisco fist bump each other  
“Thanks for letting us come here after hours”

“No problem”He looks at Finn running around the museum   
“So that’s Finn West?”He asks unsure of the last name 

Victoria nods”Yes and I’m Victoria Danvers”

Cisco nervously chuckles “Okay this is weird”  
He turns away from them and walks into a hallway   
“Follow me I want to test something”  
Victoria and Prue follow after him  
“Finn come on!”Victoria shouts to the speedster

“So are you absolutely sure those are your last names?”Cisco asks as they go down the hall

“The only thing we remembered when we woke up on the ship is our names”Finn tells him

Cisco stops in the middle of the hallway   
“Then I should make sure”  
He presses his hand on the wall of the hall and a blue light scans his hand then a the wall opens up  
“Come in”  
They all walk into the room  
The whole room was white with orbs covering the wall and sealing and a pedestal in the middle   
“This is the time vault”He tells them 

Finn looks around the room”I didn’t see this on the pamphlet”  
“I normally wouldn’t bring anyone in here but this is the best way I can figure out who you are”Cisco responds

“How are you going to figure that out in here?”Prue asks him

“It’s gonna be dope trust me”He assures he smiling   
“Hey Gideon!”

A hologram of a bald blue woman’s head appears in front of them   
“Hello Mister Ramon”The hologram speaks with a British accent

Finn and Victoria look at the hologram confused after hearing her voice   
“You sound familiar”They both says equally confused 

Kahndaq   
Bronze Tiger and Deadshot rush into the castle taking out any soldier that attacks them  
“So what do we do now boss”Tiger asks as he stabs a soldier in the chest with his claws   
“We find the girl and knock her out before she could use her powers”Deadshot says while shooting down more soldiers 

“I don’t think it’s going to be as easy as you make it sound”A voice says to them  
The girl with carmel skin they were tasked to capture comes out wearing black robes with gold lining and a hood covering her head 

“Tiger go!”Deadshot shoots a dart out of his gauntlet at Zia and Bronze Tiger runs and jumps at Zia hoping to tackle her   
She quickly moves to the side dodging the dart then mutters the word “Motus” to herself and swipes her hand making Bronze Tiger fly into a wall 

“Your not a meta are you?”  
Deadshot pulls a rifle off of his back and shoots multiple bullets at Zia at Zia  
“Clypeus!”She holds up both of her hands making the bullets bounce off of what looks like an invisible wall   
“If you leave now I won’t kill you!”  
She warns them  
Bronze Tiger appears behind her and grabs her in a chokehold   
Zia struggles to get out of his grasp  
“Unhand me!”

“Sorry kid a job is a job”He tightens his hold on her  
“Evanescet”She whispers and vanishes from Bronze Tigers grip  
“What the hell?!”

Deadshot kicks away the last standing soldier   
“Tobi,Frost did you take care of Black Adam?”He shouts into his earpiece   
“Yeah”Tobi says as he and Killer Frost flies towards the castle   
“We froze him into a block of ice but I don’t think it’ll last long” Killer Frost adds  
“Did you grab the girl?”She asks

“No”Bronze Tiger responds over the coms”She got away”  
“What?!” Almost all of the Suicide Squad exclaims  
“Hahaha!”Harley bust out laughing “I freaking knew ya would blow it!”

“How the hell did she escape?”Killer Croc says angrily as he and Harley enter the castle with Harley still giggling 

“Waller didn’t tell us everything we needed to know about the girl”Deadshot says 

“What do you mean”Tobi asks as he and Frost flies into the castle 

“The girl wasn’t a meta,she’s a sorceress or wizard or whatever”Deadshot says 

“She used her magic to disappear”Bronze Tiger adds”Kid use your X-ray vision to see if she still in the city”

“On it”Tobi replies with his eyes glowing blue as he is looking around the city  
“She’s nowhere in the city,she’s gone”

“Damn it”Deadshot mutters “We need to leave now” he runs out of the castle 

“Wait what’s Waller going to do when she finds out we failed?”Tobi asks as he and the others follow him out

“Knowing Waller she’s either going to lock us back up and wait till there’s another spotting of the girl or kill us to cover her tracks”Bronze Tiger tells him

“Screw that we need to escape Waller is definitely going to kill us we attacked the leader of a country and failed our mission”Killer Frost says to all of them 

“She’s right if Waller doesn’t cut all ties Black Adam will most likely try to start a war over this”Deadshot tells them as he takes out the earpiece in his ear and throws it away 

“How do get these things off”Frost points to the collar on her neck

“Oh I got that”Tobi grabs Killer Frost’s collar then crushes the front of it  
All of them stare at Tobi in confusion   
“Did your collar not deactivate your powers or shock you when you tried to do that?”  
Killer Croc asks  
Tobi shakes his head as he reaches up and crushes Killer Crocs collar ”Nope”   
“I’m guessing your not a meta either”  
“I don’t know what I am”  
“Then come break the rest and I can get us out of Kahndaq”Deadshot tells Tobi

Flash Museum   
Time Vault   
“What do you mean she sounds familiar?” Cisco asks Finn and Victoria   
“When we were trying to escape that ship she was talking to us through some earpieces”Victoria tells him

“Gideon do you know who these two are?”Cisco asks

“Yes”Gideon responds”Finn West and Victoria Danvers both founding members of the Prodigies”

“Prodigies?”Victoria repeats confused”Do you know how we ended up on that ship?”

“Yes you all wanted to acquire powers so you went to Metropolis while the exobytes were being spread”

“Why did we want powers?”Finn asks

“I do not understand your question”Gideon says

“What do you mean? Aren’t you a super computer or something?”He asks

“If she says she doesn’t understand that means someone made it so that she can’t respond to a certain question”Cisco tells them

“So you’re saying someone doesn’t want us to know anything about before we were on that ship?”

 

“Who are the Prodigies?”Prue asks

“The Prodigies”Gideon responds   
“A group of Young Heroes formed by seven individuals hoping to prevent a tragedy”

“Seven... So Me,Victoria”Finn counts on his fingers “Jax,Megan,Lena and Leo. Are all of those people members?”

“Yes”Gideon replies 

“Wait she said seven so there is someone else”Victoria says

“What about that Tobi guy you guys were talking about?”Prue asks

“Tobi!”Finn and Victoria exclaim  
“I completely forgot about him!”

“Gideon how did we get separated from Tobi?”Victoria asks

“Since Mister Kent already possessed powers he stayed behind while you all went to acquire yours”Gideon says

“Kent?”Cisco whispers to himself 

“Stayed behind where?”Victoria asks

“I cannot tell you”Gideon says  
“Why not?”  
“I do not understand your question”

“Where can we find Tobi?”Finn asks  
“I do not know,I lost his location after he left to find you all and he hasn’t returned”

“Did he lose his memories too?”Prue asks

“Yes following Captain Palmers orders I wiped the memories of all Prodigies”

“Captain Palmer? Wait Leo?Why did he want you to do that?”

“I’m sorry but I cannot respond to anymore of your questions”

“Why not?”

“I was told to only give you enough to help you get started”  
The hologram smiles then disappears 

“Okay that was something”Cisco says weirdly   
“Yeah”Prue nods in agreement   
Victoria turns to Finn”We need to talk to Leo”

JL Academy   
Leo’s room  
Megan and Paige are sitting on Leo’s bed while he sits on his desk   
Megan was wearing black pajama pants and a red tank top while Paige wore a pink T-shirt and blue shorts   
“You know when most guys have two girls on his bed he would ask for a different kind of favor”Paige says disappointed as she slightly bounces on the bed  
“Okay I don’t understand what you want us to do Leo”  
Megan says  
“I hacked into some of League’s systems and I think I know where we can find answers about who we are”Leo tells her, he turns his laptop to show them a news article 

“Robbery at Palmer Tech?”Paige reads the title  
“What does that have to do with you guys?”

“The security guard working there when it happened said that there were seven teenagers in masks stealing equipment and this happened the night before we were on that ship”Leo tells them

“So you think that guy could know something about us?”Megan asks 

“Yes that’s why I want to go to Midway City so that I can talk to him and figure out if he knows anything about us”

“Okay but what is the favor you want?”Paige asks

“I want Meg to come with me and I need you to cover for us”Leo says to Paige hopefully 

“I can do that”Paige gets up from his bed to leave the room but stops at his door “but I want to cash in a favor sometime later” She says flirtatiously as she winks at Leo then leaves the room

“What did she mean by favor?”Leo turns to Megan oblivious to what Paige was trying to say

“Forget it”Megan replies slightly annoyed   
“I’m going to get my stuff ready to go”  
She gets up and leaves the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I’m going to start to add details of the Prodigies origins


End file.
